


【连理】8

by MashedOat



Category: 5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashedOat/pseuds/MashedOat





	【连理】8

//

以前看人说学校是最适合谈恋爱的地方，其中的奥秘真的亲身体验了才知道，半个月下来黄少天觉得自己什么都没干，干了也没印象，蹲在回忆面前翻了翻那些画面全是喻文州。  
但是喻文州竟然还能留出一点脑子去记要看什么书要交什么作业，甚至还知道明年有个留学生交换的项目，黄少天就纳闷了，他去哪知道这些的？  
……不对，黄少天抬起头，盯着他看：“你想去？？”  
没有，喻文州放松地顺了下他的头发：“王杰希之前想去，那天刚好聊了一会。”  
哦，黄少天吃掉自己外卖碗里的肉丸子，又凑过去在喻文州的碗里挑五花肉片，今天外面暴晒，日光晃得人睁不开眼，两个人就回宿舍吃了。他扒拉了几片都不太满意，突然喻文州的筷子送到他嘴边，黄少天抬眼睛一看，他妈的是根空心菜！  
这还是亲生的男朋友吗？？黄少天瞪了两秒，还是忿忿地张开嘴吃了，心里突然想幸好郑轩不在不然又要说钛合金眼被闪瞎了。

他已经跟郑轩说了，郑轩的表情一时间很复杂，黄少天之前只告诉了张佳乐，张佳乐是肯定站在他这边的，但郑轩就有点不好说，所以黄少天也不免有些忐忑。  
然而最后郑轩的回答就是“……哦，唔，好我知道了”，黄少天都有点愣了：“就这样？我草再怎么你也应该配合地表演一下震惊吧？！！还是，等等，你之前就知道？？？”  
没有没有，郑轩连忙安抚：“你们俩关系太好了，我成天近距离看着也有点怀疑嘛，但是不敢瞎猜。”  
是吗，黄少天狐疑地看了他一会，摸摸鼻尖：“嗯反正就是这么回事，以后估计很多不好意思的地方得麻烦你啊找个时间我们俩请你吃饭！”  
郑轩慢条斯理地答应：“没什么，也是一件好事。”

黄少天把这事跟喻文州说的时候喻文州就笑了，凭黄少天对他的了解这种笑容里肯定有内幕！  
“什么情况？快快老实交待，我就觉得没那么简单。”  
喻文州笑了笑：“他跟我说的是，我不如地狱谁入地狱。”  
我靠，黄少天哼了一声：“既然他那么想入那就让他入呗，以后只有咱们三个人的时候你过来跟我睡。”  
喻文州笑笑没说话，又夹了青菜喂他，这人好烦啊，黄少天不要他的五花肉了，挪回去继续吃自己的丸子。喻文州放下筷子喝了口汤，问：“篮球赛是不是明天打？”  
诶，黄少天想了一下：“对，哎哟你不说我差点都忘了，那些人都不练习，明天去场上走秀啊。”  
他们班不知道为什么，男生都不怎么玩篮球，隔壁班倒是有几个体育生，宿舍也在同一层楼，黄少天跟他们混熟之后想打球就去找他们。  
最近春夏交接的时节，还是按照惯例要举办校内篮球赛，大学的赛制有点冗长，先是系，再是学院，最后才是全校范围内，加上特招生的缘故，和高中不一样，一般人没什么表演的机会。黄少天上大学之后对打球的兴趣也没那么大了，权当参与着意思一下。  
你最近也没怎么活动，喻文州说，小心别受伤。

 

//

大学生的行程比较分散，像这种第一轮预选的篮球赛，观众都没几个，和中学时候全班助阵的架势不能比。篮球架下那一块有树荫的地方已经被说说笑笑的女生们占据了，喻文州就直接坐在阳光下，还好今天半阴不晴，虽然是下午的日头也只是一层模糊沉闷的金色。  
黄少天在不远处和待会准备上场的队友们聊天，虽然他们班的男生都是业余水平，黄少天说跟他们打球气氛特别欢快，随便玩玩反倒心态好，有些人啊有技术没球品，就算是队友也憋气。  
比赛很快准时开始了，喻文州看了会，两边的水平大概差不多，没有特别显眼的选手，不过对面的身型普遍比较有优势，都是大块头，守在篮下很有威慑力。  
相比起来黄少天就瘦削多了，跑步的时候小腿的线条利落又笔直，轻快地穿梭在场上，像一只年轻的鹿。  
黄少天打篮球最沉迷的那会大概是高二，一周要打三四次，他也不想进校队或者打出什么成绩，单纯就是喜欢玩。喻文州不怎么陪他，一般估计他快打完了才去球场边等，两个人再一起去吃饭上晚自习。  
上大学之后人也懒了，而且场地有限，这么想想倒是有段时间没看他打球的样子了，喻文州拿出书包里的水，拧开喝了一口。十七八的男孩子精力旺盛，心思又野，玩起来不管不顾的，高中有一任同桌就跟喻文州抱怨过这个，那个女生男朋友是校队的，平时非常风光，在球场上更是众多粉丝围观花痴，但那个女生对篮球很抗拒，说她男朋友一打球就什么都忘了，好几次约好什么什么事都毁在打球上，女生气得走了男朋友都不知道，后来吵架次数一多还是分手了。  
这种事其实很常见，小朋友们还不懂谈恋爱是需要牺牲个人时间的，那时喻文州听到抱怨只能安慰她说，男生懂事的晚，要慢慢沟通，后来他意识到，可能还有上不上心的区别。  
黄少天就从没让他等太久过，不管喻文州什么时候去，黄少天总是很快就发现他，任凭队友软硬兼施地留他黄少天都只是潇洒地挥挥手，拎起书包和喻文州一起离开。  
有时候喻文州没去找他他也会打到忘记时间，所以说，他并不是不爱玩……

两个人的过往太多，曾经喻文州想，要是他们没有结果，自己抱着那些翻不完的过去要多久才能走出来。随着年纪增长喻文州必然会变得越来越有定力，要不是黄少天趁他年少无知摘走了他的喜欢，以后还有谁能让他这样一颗心放出去晃荡。  
一颗篮球“嘭”地砸到他脚边的水泥围栏上，弹起到半空中又慢悠悠坠下，喻文州顺手捞了过来，抬起头看到黄少天小跑到他面前，刘海有点湿了，出了汗的神色也太鲜活。  
自从苹果出了玫瑰金的设备便引发了一股潮流，黄少天现在戴的耳钉就是那种颜色，一片淡金色的树叶。那天挑耳钉挑了半天，黑色的和他头发不衬，银光又太刺眼，喻文州突然看到玫瑰金的几个觉得还不错，黄少天大概看出他的钟意，说那就这个吧。  
“反正也是你看。”他笑嘻嘻地说。  
高中时候的黄少天黑头发穿着校服只显得很清爽，现在看他站在阳光下真是个漂亮的年轻人。也不排除是喻文州情人眼里有滤镜，他笑着把球扔给他，黄少天接过来却没有马上走，单手夹着球不满地俯视他：“你想什么呢，我靠我在打比赛你竟然走神？！”  
想你呀，喻文州笑眯眯地看着他，却没有说话，黄少天哼了一声，大概感觉到现在跟他讲不通，转身拍着球走了。他整个人都散发着热量和生命力，喻文州看着他的背影，突然就想了起来。  
那年夏天在风中向他跑来的少年，就是他的初恋。

 

//

比赛差三分输了，不过最后黄少天进了个非常漂亮的球，狠狠秀了一把，他特别适合出风头，旁边女生们的尖叫让喻文州都不禁侧目了一眼。  
说实话，哪怕是喻文州这样的人，看着黄少天脸色湿红浑身像从水里捞出来的模样都有点心痒，尤其他自己浑然不觉，眼神明亮又清澈，兴致盎然地说了一路刚才的比赛怎么怎么样。  
黄少天喊着太热太热，两个人就去食堂打包了晚饭回宿舍，宿舍这会没人，郑轩可能在外面吃饭，另一个同学下午都是不回宿舍的，黄少天扔下书包拉开衣柜，转头不客气地问他：“你先吃饭？还是跟我一起洗？”  
喻文州笑了，倚着桌子看他没有立即回答，其实不是不可以商量，但顾虑也摆在那里。  
黄少天已经扯着领子把T恤脱了，拉过毛巾走到他面前：“行了别笑了，来不来，给你三秒钟做决定！”  
嗯，喻文州低头摘手表：“你先进去吧。”

 

//

花洒里的水兜头而至，黄少天痛快地抹了把脸，这种天气打完整场球赛，整个人都像烧着似的冒热气。他把脑袋伸到水下冲了冲，转头去按洗发精——这些沐浴用品他和喻文州是共用一套的，每次在他身上闻到相似的味道黄少天就会很高兴，不过总觉得喻文州会更香一点，不知道是不是错觉。  
刚搓出一头泡沫，喻文州就进来了，这个洗浴间不大，不能跟家里的浴室比，两个人站着必然会贴得很近，黄少天给他让了些位置，忍不住一直往他身上瞄，喻文州倒是很坦然，特么连这种时候都没邪念的样子，怎么回事啊这个人，真的不是性冷淡吗？！  
当然黄少天是最没资格怀疑的，之前上床的时候喻文州就一副很想搞他的样子，所以黄少天才会愿意让他来，想想就觉得很新鲜。  
“想什么呢？”喻文州大概看出他内心戏很丰富，笑着拉他转过身，手指温柔拨开他额头眉毛上的泡沫，向后一下下捋着他的头发。  
黄少天安心享受他的服务，随口嘟囔了一句：“你不是天底下第一聪明，自己猜呗。”  
喻文州笑了，没说话，仔细帮他抓了一会头发，然后让他后仰着头冲水。

整个过程黄少天一直很安分，但等喻文州揉干净他头发上的泡沫，黄少天转身过来，喻文州看到他前面已经翘起来了，虽说意料之中，看他这样还是心里涌起一阵怜爱，身体是最直观的，黄少天在性方面总是热情又敏感，毫不掩饰他对喻文州的渴望，他常常嫌喻文州正经，事实上喻文州怎么可能拒绝他。  
所以他说要一起洗喻文州还不是过来了，尽管这是在宿舍里，理智上根本不应该。喻文州就着洒下来的热水洗他的耳朵，黄少天盯了他几秒，直截了当地勾住他肩膀，脸紧接着凑过来。  
黄少天的嘴唇本来就很薄，现在又湿漉漉的，简直像含着一片露水一下就要化了，喻文州揽住他的腰，他整个人都贴在自己身上，光裸又湿腻，喻文州也不可避免有了反应。  
黄少天挤着他蹭了蹭，手放下去握住他揉捏套弄，不知道是不是刚打完篮球的缘故，他掌心纹路有点粗糙，快感立刻很强烈。喻文州放开他的嘴唇，低低喘了口气，黄少天转头去亲他的脖子，一路又舔又咬，最后在他胸口那刻痣的位置停下，在那一块地方反复吮咬。  
平时在宿舍不能干什么出格的，黄少天就只能在他锁骨附近咬一块吻痕用以宣泄。但是最近天气很热喻文州也都是穿T恤，这让黄少天很纠结。他其实还是喜欢喻文州穿衬衫，理论上可以遮住痕迹但扣子稍微松一颗就能看见，成天沉迷这种暧昧的诱惑里自娱自乐……  
他手上动作太尽力，喻文州扬起头尽量克制了一会，有些疑惑：“你这是想直接帮我弄出来？”  
黄少天终于停下动作，抬起头笑嘻嘻地：“就等你这句呢，我还以为你定力那么好！”  
喻文州笑了，顺着他的话说：“其它都好说，对你肯定坚持不住。”  
啧啧，黄少天歪头看他：“你偷吃糖了吗这么甜，我发现在一起之后你真是越来越肉麻了，你是不是去搜过情话一百篇那些鸡汤。”  
黄少天明明听了就很高兴，喻文州不和他计较，以前没发现他还有颗少男心，高中那会最多就是拉着喻文州去看跨年的光辉夜景，情人节七夕那些他反倒一声不吭。现在想想可能是怕听到喻文州心里想着别人，有机会可以求证一下。  
“糖在我嘴里，”喻文州笑了，“你要尝吗？”  
我靠，黄少天简直受不了了，眼看又要说一连串的话，喻文州适时安抚地摸摸他的脸，温声说：“好好不闹了，你转过去。”  
黄少天盯着他考虑了几秒，算了还是先爽了再说，便配合地转过身扶住墙。

喻文州按了点沐浴露往他后腰抹，借着水冲出泡沫，再顺着那滑腻的液体手指伸进臀缝。  
说不出是太兴奋还是流水作用很大，黄少天感觉没之前那么异样，好像没怎么费劲喻文州的手指就进来了，他撑着墙，身体被抠弄打开的感觉让他忍不住分出一只手套弄自己，脸也烫得吓人，黄少天侧过脸贴在面前的瓷砖上降温，闭着眼睛嗯嗯地呻吟，很快手心都有些发黏了。  
他刚打完球本来就很亢奋，两个人每天同吃同住看得见吃不着也很馋人，可能平时越克制越禁不起撩拨，喻文州也觉得在宿舍里偷情过于刺激了，硬得难受。他拉了下黄少天的腰，往前贴住他，都还没进去，黄少天已经开始急促地喘，闭着眼睛的侧脸满是情欲。  
喻文州顺着滑腻的泡沫液在他腿间蹭了蹭，拨开他的臀缝，抵着柔软湿热的入口慢慢往里顶，黄少天用手垫着额头呻吟起来，水珠从他身上蜿蜒滑落，喻文州亲了下他的肩膀，拉着他的胯不让他动，轻轻抽出试探了两次，就都进去了。  
这还是第一次不戴套做，喻文州感觉根本没有自制力，只是阴茎被吞咽着进去的过程就很受不了，一低头就能看见两个人是怎么下流地连在一起，心脏剧烈抽动生热，简直要烧起来。  
黄少天两条腿勉强撑着，站姿的缘故里面特别紧，喻文州捞着他腿根慢慢进出了几次，都觉得喘得失控。这姿势肯定捅到了，反正没一会黄少天就开始大腿打颤，摇晃的时候腰线真的是……  
那根东西就这么硬烫地嵌进来，像把他钉在墙上不停进出，黄少天喘得嗓子都哑了，有种自己好像在发情在错觉，不然怎么快感永无止境，连小腹又酸又疼的折磨都觉得满足。  
可能真的很爽，或者情绪太激动，黄少天呻吟里都有了点哭腔，喻文州觉得他在作死，但是又没法捂着他的嘴，只能将他按在水淋淋的墙上，紧贴着他反复捣弄。

最后喻文州还射在他里面了，第一次这样，虽然高潮的时候爽得不要不要的，但回过神喻文州就觉得后悔，仔细清理了好一会，黄少天竟然嫌他麻烦。  
怕黄少天坏肚子，喻文州没让他吃冰淇淋，还喂了他一杯玉米汁。  
晚上上课的时候两个人坐在最后一排，课间休息喻文州看他一脸苦大仇深盯着英语阅读就觉得好笑，忍不住浅浅帮他顺了下头发，黄少天转头看了他一眼，他真了解喻文州，一眼就看出来了：“干嘛，心疼啊？”  
喻文州没说话，黄少天继续盯着选择题，满不在乎地说：“这有什么，又不会怀孕。而且我现在才发现，原来套子这么贵，干脆平时也不要用了。”  
唉，喻文州在心里叹气，黄少天应该排斥这种做法，这样才能更利于他自我控制。黄少天纠结半天，转头问他：“这题选哪个？”  
D，喻文州早就看出来了。  
黄少天潇洒地在最后一个选项画了个圈，转过头：“还看我干什么。”  
喻文州笑了笑，轻声说：“想亲你。”  
黄少天狡猾又得意地笑起来：“真可怜，就是亲不着。”  
说完打了个哈欠，喻文州看出他有些累了，看了看时间，问他：“想回去吗，下节不上也可以。”  
咦，黄少天疑惑地看他：“真的？”  
嗯，喻文州将笔盒收起来。黄少天盯了他一会，低头摸出手机给他发了条微信。  
——文州你真是栽在我手里啦！  
喻文州看着笑了笑，正想是回他喜欢听的还是逗逗他，黄少天又发了一句。  
——没关系，我会对你负责的！  
喻文州笑起来，转头拿过书包，黄少天不死心地凑到他耳边告状：“你知道吗之前有次说起我们高中时候的事，楚云秀她们竟然说我是你养大的，胡说八道，明明就是我罩着你！”  
其实是一样的，他们枝叶相连，互相汲取营养，本来就是共存共生的关系。


End file.
